I Love him too Much
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: [Oneshot][Bakura's POV]Everyone's favorite badass yami looks back on the time when Marik, Ryou and Mokuba helped resolve his problem...which was basically a simple crush on Seto Kaiba[rated high for language]


A/N: how long has it been since I've written for YuGiOh? It think my pename the last time I did was still rEDsILVERwOLF, and this category didn't have pairings and the search engine was still simple…ah yes, those were the good days…

really?

No…not really…

Well now I don't even know HALF the characters in the Char1 Char2 thing…back then it was just Yugi and Co. and mass pairing in one fic. YGO is meant for multi-pairings and one plot…main pairings and sub-pairings don't jive with the theme of this category…

…okay, on with life…

I'm making a comeback (I hope) so now this is my first YGO fic in a loOong time…and oh yeah! Thanks Imperial Lung for helping me with this fic…hope y'all enjoy!xD

**I Love him too Much **

**OneShot **

-Bakura's POV-

Marik knew me too well…it's either that or I've become too transparent, which I have been ever since I first laid eyes on Seto Kaiba. Yes. I, the great and wonderful Yami Bakura, Thief King during my past life, have yielded to the advances of love.

"Your suffering ails me…" Marik had mentioned.

I answered him with a snobbish stare. "Nobody told you to take it onto your shoulders…"

"It's just freakin' me out…the way you act like a sissy girl every time you see him."

The 'him' there was Seto…Kaiba…Seto Kaiba.

"To you I may act like a sissy girl…" I sighed, trying to sound logical. (me? Logical? Hah!) "But…" I admit what I said next was beyond my conscious control, or in other words it sounded uber CHEESY. "…every time I see him it's like the world's being fair to you for once…but giving you this hot god of a teenager to see every single godammned day. Hence the idiotic smile you see that you've interpreted as acting like a sissy girl."

Cool! I was using big words!

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" the platinum-blonde man asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I replied.

"The fun in what?"

"That's why it's called a crush, Marik. Even if you act irrationally and get all muddled up and totally go against your dignity when you see him, you derive fun from seeing him. Besides, Seto's not like Ryou…If he were I'd have it easy like you…"

By saying that I was hitting on Marik's relationship with my hikari…yes, surprise, surprise. They **are** together…

He blushed. "You know very well that you'll die of anxiety if you never get the message across. Deep down he's your answer to your incessant need for someone to love. From a concerned friend's point of view it's painful to see that your friend doesn't have what you have but then that needed thing is just right in your friend's reach…you dig?"

That was the single sweetest thing that ever came out of Marik's mouth. What he said was an eye-opener…well, save the last part. So to lighten the mood, I countered with this…

"You hang around with Jou too much…but yes, I dig." I fixed Marik with a sincere stare. "I promise the next time I see Seto Kaiba I'll tell him…"

You shouldn't be pressured because I told you that it bothers me to see you single when you have a preference. It's for your own good too, Kura…"

To hell with my own good. I'd rather shit in my pants the next time I see him. But my decent conversation with Marik helped me to open up more about my issue. I realized how much I needed a confidant. Mine and Marik's…dare I say it? …friendship… deepened after that incident.

…Heh.

Sure enough I hadn't made much progress with my promise for the few weeks that followed. Call me a coward…yeah sure. But if you were in my shoes you'd stall for time too. According to doctor Marik, my condition grew worse…a.k.a. I was growing soft, which was bad for a psychotic yami like me. I seriously needed to tell Seto Kaiba I loved him.

There was this meeting that called for the best duelists in the country to talk about new dueling technology. Of course where else would it be but in the Kaiba Mansion. Oh happy day…

I'm being sarcastic here…Marik had been the exact opposite.

And so we were gathered in the hot CEO's living room, lounging in his million-dollar couches and soiling his million-dollar carpet with our not-so-million-dollar shoes.

I stood in a corner, not paying attention to the usual technical crap and was idly watching Marik and Ryou discreetly make out as my hikari…ahem…sat on his lap.

My silent observations moved on to more important matters…such as memorizing the moves and expressions of Seto's face whenever he talked, marveling at the beauty of his creamy skin and the deepness of his tantalizing sapphire eyes…

"Er…Bakura? What do you think?" I heard some distant voice ask.

"Bakura?" It asked again…oOh…it sounded like Marik. "Earth to Barracuda…"

Wake up Bakky…wake up…

"Huh?" I managed to utter, thank Ra I couldn't see I face at that time. I must've looked really…REALLY stupid…

What a pity…me…stupid in front of Seto Kaiba. Oh doom!

…

grrah…they could've stared at someone else Ra dammnit!

"What was the question?" I asked the party, secretly healing the gapping hole that had opened up in my stomach.

"What do you think about the new dueling technology?" Seto Kaiba asked.

Oh Ra…was he annoyed at me for not listening? Is that an irate look on his face? Duh. Everyone's always irritated with me…agh, what to say?

Stay cool…stay cool…

"Whatever…" I replied. (Nice one, now steady…)

"No seriously Bakura…" Yugi said. "All of us have to give our professional opinion…even Jou…"

"I supposed you were listening since you had your head up the whole time," Seto sneered…snarled…I couldn't tell. My resolve was breaking under his piercing blue stare. I wanted to cry. (Damn you Bakura!)

I shot Marik some sort of a warning pleading look before bolting out the living room and into the big (and gratefully empty) kitchen. I didn't give a fucking damn if those morons outside heard me banging my head on the steel counter. Hn. Talk about doing something really uncouth during the most inappropriate time. (I learned the meaning of the word 'uncouth' while watching this animé with Ryou involving super hot bishounen engaging in super wicked sports!)

My sissy-girlness was taking its toll on me…

Marik (and no one else) came in a few minutes later. His warm palm pressed against my bruised and internally bleeding forehead to stop me from potentially killing myself.

I settled down (the spirit was totally unwilling but the flesh was weak) and Marik wordlessly got me some water to drink.

We sat in silence for a time (aww…how sweet could this evil yami created by pure and utter hatred be?) before I slowly hung my head in defeat.

It took me a few weeks to recover from my drama queeness…and another few weeks for Marik to once more bring up the subject of confronting Seto Kaiba.

It just so happened that Ryou found out (I **told** you I was too transparent!) and my ever-helpful hikari did absolutely nothing about it but giggle. Thanks Ryou…

Christmas came around the corner and everywhere were the merry jingle jangle of bells, holly, snow, bright lights and Christmas carols!

…oh really?

No…not really…

There was snow, sure. But scratch everything else out and throw in the self-pity I felt.

The phone rang some day during December, I could no longer remember. (Cool…that rhymed!) Unwittingly, I answered it. My pitiful conversation went as such:

"Hello?"

"Oh…it's you. I just needed to speak to Ryou. I'm passing on a message from my brother."

Woah…dear me! It was Seto Kaiba.

…okay that was another sarcastic moment…

What did I really feel during that time? To be honest I've forgotten…but I'm pretty sure it wasn't happy.

"Er…" I looked behind me. "Ryou's taking a bath. I could yank the phone off the wall and give it to him…" Smart move Bakky, I deserve applause…

"You aren't being very helpful, you know. I might as well call another time…"

"—wait!" Aw man! I'm shittin' in my pants again! "To save you the trouble of breaking your pretty fingers by re-dialing our number, I can take the message…"

There was a long pause. Uh oh…brace yourself Kura, you'll soon find yourself bankrupt!

"No thanks…I doubt your memory'll be able to cope with the info." he replied.

I was stumped. Why you lil'--! Okay calm down…this is Mr. Hot Ass you're talking to, don't blow it!

"Try me…"

"…Mokuba's inviting you all to a Christmas party at out place. It'll be later today at four in the afternoon. Wear something decent, don't bring anything lethal and take note it's a sleepover. Food and amenities will be provided. Do you think you can remember all of that?"

"Crash your place at four, wear something, no knives and dinner's on you…got it."

I heard him sigh. "Close enough…don't forget to tell Ryou…" and then he hung up.

It took me a few minutes before I stared fangirling. Damn. I have to stop going with my hikari to hang out with Yugi.

Just then, Marik came out of the bathroom in a towel.

…hey weytaminit…then where was…?

Ryou followed, wearing nothing and a boxer.

Oh.

"Get dressed you two…" I said. "Kaiba junior's inviting us to a Christmas party at their place later today at four in the afternoon. Wear something decent, don't bring anything lethal and take note it's a sleepover. Food and amenities will be provided." and I left to dress up.

Hn. Mokuba invited us eh? He knows something…sweet kid. I guessed he noticed my wrong move last time I went to the Kaiba house to attend a big social gathering. By this time of course the others a.k.a. Yugi and Co. have merely concluded that I am more antisocial than usual during…big social gatherings…and besides, I **have **truly calmed down within the period of the meeting and the party. I **have** gone out with Yugi and Co. a couple of times for gimmicks so there's nothing new. Mokuba must've noticed…as I mentioned before…and so he came to my aid. I just hoped it was going to be helpful.

You have to give credit to the Kaiba lineage. They've got both looks and noggins.

We (Marik, Ryou and I) arrived at the Kaiba Mansion by four (despite Marik's whines and pleas to be fashionably late, so to speak), It seemed that quite a number of people Mokuba invited decided to come early. Yugi and Malik (they were dating), plus his Co. (mainly Yami because Jou and Honda were arrived already) haven't arrived yet.

Marik was bugging me to go and find Seto and tell him I loved him. As usual I put up protest. But Ryou (hah…oh **now **he helps…) told me that this party was the perfect opportunity to tell Seto how I felt. And so that I wouldn't be able to do anything else…they left me.

Wow…some friends I got…

I wandered about the house on my own, trying to find my crush as well as smelling and feeling the walls, taking in every detail of Seto's abode.

I returned to the living room just in time to see Yugi and Malik arrive with Yami, who immediately made for Seto (whom I didn't notice just standing there) and they greeted each other with a kiss.

Yami had been lucky. It was a good thing that my vision hadn't darkened and I murdered the Pharaoh on the spot.

My whole world did much more than crash around me. I was violently thrown back into my darkness which I thought I would get out of once and for all when I found…him…

Hn.

That sounded like an understatement. Forgive me but I couldn't find any other words to express how I feel (if I even felt) without doing something drastic.

For Kaiba's sake I just left the party quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the reproachful faces of Marik, Ryou and Mokuba, the only people who helped me, as I strode rapidly out the room. Soon I was in the lot and out of the vicinity of the Kaiba Mansion altogether. I failed to notice the sad beauty the winter night held for me…because I felt so ugly inside.

Marik found me curled up on our couch in mine and Ryou's apartment the next morning. He sat beside me and rubbed my back. Ryou stood some distance away, looking sorry for me. (I couldn't blame him, I must've had a murderous look on my face)

"Sorry Bakura…" Marik said softly. "I didn't know…"

I was too exhausted to lash out. My body felt numb and I was surprised to find my cheeks suddenly wet.

I was supposed to say "that's okay" but words failed me, so I just nodded.

I hated…no…loathed Marik and Ryou for the happiness they shared. I loathed Yugi and Malik for the happiness **they** shared. I loathed Yami to the depths of hell. I loathed everyone for being oblivious to my problem. I loathed Mokuba for not waging war on the fuckin' lucky pharaoh for me. I loathed Seto Kaiba for—no…I could never do that.

I love him too much…

**END **

A/N: hehe…hoped y'all enjoyed. The 'Barracuda' there was not an Autocorrect…it was supposed to be spelt as Bakaruda but…yeah…review! and enjoy.,xD


End file.
